1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receptacles and, more specifically, to a decorative housing for a cat litter box having a furniture like appearance.
The housing has an offset pivotal ramp with a lip on three side and a mesh-like material extending between the sides so that when the ramp is closed the interior ramp edge arcs over the litter box depositing any captive litter from the cat's paws back into the litter box.
At the base of the housing is a hinged door providing access to the litter box which has a plastic liner and drawstring that works in conjunction with an extendable retractable latch on the exterior front that when extended prevents removal of the litter box while the drawstring is used to close the plastic liner bag. The latch is then retracted and the litter bag is removed for disposal.
Also provided on the exterior surface are a plurality of hooks for attaching accessory items as desired by the user which may include dust pan, brush and rubber gloves along with attachable removable food and water dishes.
Other decorative elements may be included such as interior scenic landscapes in bright colors and a plant placed on the exterior top of the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other enclosure device designed for pet litter boxes. While these enclosures may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
It is thus desirable to provide a litter box enclosure having a furniture like appearance. It is further desirable to provide a litter box enclosure having an offset pivotal ramp that can be lowered to provide access to the litter box and closed to provide concealment of the litter box as well as capturing lose litter from the cat's paws and depositing it back into the litter box.